User talk:CNBA3
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Szayel Aporro Granz page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 01:09, October 3, 2012 Policies Hey there!! I'm SunXia, an editor here and member of the Policy & Standards Committee!! I can see you are new here so I thought I'd give you some pointers and advice on how things are done here!! While technically yes Wikis can be edited by anyone, sometimes, due to the many speculations fans create, the articles can become cluttered and unfocused from the actual true and factual content!! Thus, due to these problems of spam, we created our polices, including our Speculation Policy to stop such information that hasn't been stated as true in the series or by the author from going into the articles, to ensure they remain as accurate as possible and of the highest quality!! While yes, you may feel the meaning of Szayel's Resurrecion to mean "To fornicate" here we must always go by what is translated, by our proven translators, in regards to powers and abilities, unless something is released by the author to state otherwise!! I hope this helps you to understand our ways here!! Kind Regards!! Talk Page Post Hi, just to let you know that your post about BG9 on the Stern Ritter Members article talk page has been moved to the forum. This is because article talk pages are reserved for the discussion of issues with the article's content and its upkeep only. Regards, 10:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Giselle Gewelle Giselle's gender is definitely female, though her sex may be male. Even if it's confirmed that she has a penis, she's still a woman. Fetuscakes (talk) 04:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) No, I'm afraid that's not how it works, but if you're willing to learn, I'll teach you. Gender is not tied to the physical sex at all. A person can be whatever gender they want. If it makes it easier to think about, think of gender as mental and sex as physical. So a person with a penis can still be a woman, because she identifies as a woman (like Giselle). When a person is born with a penis and identifies as a woman, she is called a transgender woman; when a person is born with ovaries and identifies as a woman, she is a cisgender woman (trans and cis are also terms used in chemistry, cis means "same side" while trans means "opposite side"). So regardless of what physical sex Giselle turns out to have, she is still a woman. The word hermaphrodite is rather outdated, these days it's only used with true hermaphrodites (animals able to reproduce as both male and female) like slugs and sea sponges. Human beings who are born with both male and female genitalia are called intersex. I would be very careful of calling a person a hermaphrodite, especially when most evidence shows that the person is transgender. It can be rather offensive. Fetuscakes (talk) 17:41, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question That's a good question, one that I unfortunately don't have a certain answer for. Initially, The Miracle was presented as converting physical damage into size and power increases for Gerard. However, in the last chapter he had a page-long claim of "your fear made me larger and hope makes my sword unbreakable". If it were, say, Mask De Masculine with his power corresponding directly to the actions of others, I'd be willing to take that at face value; however, with all of Gerard's ranting about miracles, it's quite possible that he's being metaphorical or just exaggerating because that's the kind of guy he is. The best course of action at the moment, I think, would be to wait a week or two to see if these claims get backed up in any way or if they just get ignored, as I'm sure we'll be getting a bit more depth for The Miracle sooner or later. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:11, April 2, 2016 (UTC)